Sebuah Rasa
by ajpblank
Summary: Saat perjuangan membuahkan sebuah hasil. Naruto percaya sebuah kebahagiaan. Setidaknya, setitik cahaya dalam gelap. Yaitu sebuah harapan, dengan bumbu ke optimisan, dan tekat yang menghadirkan usaha. maka perjuanganlah sebagai akhir sebelum semuanya tercapai. (Canon) one shot!


Naruto tertawa. Berlari kesana-kemari. Mengejar dan bermain. Ia masih dapat mengeluarkan cerahnya ekspresi tanpa bayangan. Masih bisa mengeluarkan banyak celotehan dengan semangat. Menjadi anak baik dengan terus menampilkan cengiran. Ia kira, itulah yang bisa membuatnya diterima. Namun ternyata tidak! Semua tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Saat para orang dewasa menjemput anak-anak mereka. Menarik paksa teman-teman untuk menjauh darinya. Lalu membisikkan kata-kata buruk tentangnya. Naruto kembali sendiri, setidaknya hanya hembusan angin dimalam hari yang menemaninya berlarian dengan linang air mata. Naruto berteriak kesakitan di ujung bukit beratap langit.

Hanya sekali teriakan, dan setelahnya hening. Naruto berbicara dalam hati, mengisyaratkan suratan rindu pada ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin saja mereka dapat mendengar dari ketinggian tanpa batas, setidaknya merasakan yang saat ini Naruto alami. Serta mempertanyakan apa kesalahan dari dirinya hingga dianggap monster.

Naruto kecil sudah kehabisan akal. Itulah yang menyebabkan ide di ujung pikiran penuh resikonya muncul.

Naruto pikir, dengan mengusili banyak orang, ia akan diperhatikan, walau menyakitkan mendengarkan bentakan dan terkadang pukulan melayang di tubuhnya. Itu lebih baik ketimbang menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat di antara banyaknya keramaian. Sungguh itu lebih baik. Naruto sudah terbiasa, terlebih, ia sudah pasrah. Namun harapannya tak akan pernah putus! Ia akan segera meraih jalan hidupnya, jalan ninjanya! Naruto percaya itu. Ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannua sendiri. Apapun caranya!

Sampai saat ini, setelah melewati banyak rintangan. Bersama mereka. Terlintas bayangan tentang teman-temannya yang menanti dengan senyuman tulus. Naruto kembali dianggap. Bukan sebagai biang onar, atau pun parasit. Namun keluarga. Keluarga dengan rumah sebagai tempat berpulang.

Semua yang ia impikan, dengan perjuangan kerasnya. Hal yang menjadikannya rindu masa-masa itu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia bersyukur. Naruto telah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

" ... Naruto?" panggilan lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Iris sapphire menampak saat kelopak matanya terbuka. Naruto menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. Lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kau lagi-lagi melamun. Apakah ada masalah? Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja kah?" gadis—ralat, wanita musim seminya tampak menatap Naruto penuh khawatir. Tangan selembut bulu itu membelai pipi Naruto. "Cerita padaku, berbagilah apa yang kau rasakan, Naru~"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran. "Aku hanya ingin berbagi tentang kebahagiaanku, Saku-chan. Mana mungkin aku bisa melihatmu ikut terluka dengan berbagi lukaku," dan disaat itu pula, Sakura memeluknya. Membawa Naruto ke dalam dekapan yang hangat dan nyaman. Sakura selalu mengetahui apa yang dirinya butuhkan.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," bisik Sakura di atas kepalanya. Naruto hanya terdiam, merasakan jemari tangan Sakura di sela-sela surai pirangnya.

Naruto terkekeh setelahnya. Ia membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan mengelus lembut dan sesekali menciumi perut buncit Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Asalkan ada kau dan anak kita nant—aww," jitakkan kecil melayang di kepalanya, walau tergantikan dengan cepat oleh sebuah elusan lembut.

"Kau gombal!" Naruto tertawa. Ia mendongak, menatap lurus emerald di depannya.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan."

Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Untuk?"

"Untuk memilihku sebagai pelindungmu. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu," ikrar Naruto dengan pandangan yang serius. Ia tidak akan main-main dengan sebuah janji.

Sakura tersenyum. Wanita bersurai pink itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria yang telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Menempelkan hidungnya dengan Naruto. Deru nafas hangat menggelitik area mukanya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun," bisiknya sebelum kedua bibir itu benar-benar melekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

The end

oOo

Wahahaha, Assalamu'alaikum!

Halo Minna NSl, Aaa lama banget nggak buat NaruSaku XD terakhir kali buat NS banyak yang aku hapus karena ceritanya amburadul *dijedukkin*

Masih ingat saya? Nama akun saya dulu Hazelkaramel kalau nggak salah *plak* saya juga dah lama nggak on FB, FB saya di hapus soalnya. Nggak tahu lagi kabar grup NaruSakuLovers. Tapi InsyaAllah, pas nanti ada memori lebih, mau download lagi. Wkwkwkwk. *Maafkeun*

Oh iya, maaf masih banyak typo, alur ngalur ngidul, gajelas, dll XD

Saya emang masih berniat bikin yang ringan-ringan tanpa konflik, masih belajar bikin konflik soalnya. :'))

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan baik, nanti akan saya balas di Pm.

Salam


End file.
